


Evening Disturbance

by Stariceling



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-04
Updated: 2006-02-04
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A perfectly peaceful and productive night, if only Bakura would stop distracting him. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening Disturbance

**Author's Note:**

> Card notes: (Do we really need these?) “Rain of Mercy” increases both player’s life points by 1000. “Bad Reaction to Simochi” is a continuous trap that negates any points added to your opponent’s life points so that they are subtracted instead. I actually think it’s way too much fun to use Bad Reaction to Simochi myself. Rain of Mercy just makes it better. :)
> 
> Thank RK for making me brave enough to try to actually write dueling (it at least turned out better than writing poker). Unless you don’t like it, in which case it’s all my fault.

Kaiba was beginning to think that Bakura had started a feud with his laptop. He had made a habit of spending evenings with Kaiba, and every time he was over he had to fight Kaiba’s laptop for attention. He had become far too adept at stealing Kaiba’s time, and he fought dirty when Kaiba tried to make him behave, especially at night.

Except now he was sitting on the floor with Mokuba, completely engrossed in their game of Duel Monsters.

It was strangely fascinating to Kaiba watching the two of them play without duel disks or an arena, they just needed two decks and a few words. Bakura claimed they played that way to keep from distracting him, which was probably his way of making sure Kaiba had no reason to kick them both out of his room.

Kaiba privately thought that he had grounds to kick Bakura out as soon as he forgot about the game and started deliberately trying to take Kaiba’s mind away from his work again. At the same time, Kaiba wasn’t about to kick Bakura out while Mokuba was there to keep him out of trouble, even if their game kept drawing his attention away from more important matters.

It wasn’t the choice of low tech (even after he offered to let them play with any virtual reality equipment they wanted) that made it interesting. He knew Bakura was losing on purpose, and he kept laughing about it. It was idiotic, and from where Kaiba was sitting, it was almost endearing.

Mokuba might not be able to tell. After all, Kaiba could see Bakura’s hand, and he knew Bakura’s deck well enough to note a few missing cards. He also knew how it looked when Bakura really dueled. He had a hard time thinking of the ruthless Bakura he saw in the arena and the silly boy playing cards with Mokuba as the same person.

“Ryou. . .” Mokuba scolded as Bakura let him destroy the last monster on his side of the field, “you’re not even trying.” Kaiba raised an eyebrow. Mokuba was right, Bakura would have known to at least put out his Man-Eater Bug so that he could take out one of Mokuba’s monsters at the same time. He also hadn’t bothered to set the Enchanted Javelin he had picked up on his last turn, which could have given his life points a desperately-needed boost.

“I’m a little out of practice,” Bakura explained, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Out of practice. Right. Kaiba didn’t believe it for a minute. Still, if they had more fun playing that way, he would leave them to it. He had more important things to do, like tearing the bugs in his virtual reality system into their component bytes and annihilating them. That was by far a more soothing pastime than trying to figure out Bakura.

“Look,” Mokuba was trying to reason with Bakura now, “If I put down Rain of Mercy now you’ll get another chance. At least try to attack me.”

Kaiba glanced over again as both of them added 1000 to their life points. He didn’t know if he should laugh or not. Mokuba usually used that card along with Bad Reaction to Simochi so that his opponent would lose 1000 points instead of gaining them. Bakura was the only exception.

It tickled him whenever his little brother played like that. He started off with a ruthless strategy, but once Bakura’s life points got near zero he would start trying to revive him just so the game could go on longer.

Kaiba turned away from their duel and tried to concentrate on his computer. He wouldn’t chase the two of them away if they really wanted to be near him, and today the distraction was his own fault for stopping to watch, but he still had to get something done today.

He ignored the last few turns of their duel. Mokuba was trying to give Bakura advice, but still didn’t offer him enough slack to make an complete comeback.

Mokuba climbed onto Kaiba’s bed and crossed his arms. “You need to practice,” he insisted.

“But you’re improving faster than I am,” Bakura laughed. “I don’t have much chance.”

Mokuba looked down at Bakura’s cards and frowned in concentration. “Don’t you play with anyone else?”

Bakura shook his head, still smiling. Mokuba was silent for a minute, thinking. Kaiba was grateful for that. He had asked them to be quiet if they were going to play right next to him.

“Seto!” Mokuba bounced up and down on Kaiba’s bed, making it impossible for him to type. “You have to duel Bakura next!”

Kaiba bit back a curse as his fingers hit all the wrong keys. “I don’t have time.”

Mokuba bounced more insistently, almost sending Kaiba’s laptop right out of his lap. “But he needs practice! I could give him pointers,” he added helpfully.

Kaiba glanced at Bakura, who was concentrating on shuffling his graveyard back into his deck and ignoring their argument. No help was coming from that direction.

“Isn’t it past your bedtime?”

“No fair changing the subject.”

“I’m not. I said you could have one duel with Bakura before bed.” Kaiba moved his computer to his desk for safekeeping while he shooed Mokuba off of his bed. He had managed to avoid pointing out that he had no reason for not dueling Bakura, other than that Bakura never suggested it himself. He would rather it stayed that way.

“But. . .” Mokuba’s look would have melted a heart of ice, except Kaiba knew that he wanted to stay up for another hour more than he wanted to see Bakura duel again. “Big brother. . .”

Bakura laughed and put his hand on Kaiba’s arm. “Why don’t you play with him tomorrow?”

Mokuba’s eyes lit up at the suggestion. Kaiba knew from experience how easily ‘tomorrow’ would end up stretching into ‘all day tomorrow.’ He glared at Bakura, knowing it was the only way he could retaliate without stomping Mokuba’s hopes.

“Don’t sleep all day.” Mokuba grinned and gave Kaiba a quick hug before dashing out of the room. “I’m going to bed!”

Kaiba sat back on his bed. He reached for the computer, thinking he could at least finish his project now, since he wouldn’t be allowed time to work on it tomorrow.

“What are you doing?” Bakura put one hand over Kaiba’s, trying to block him from pulling the laptop back into his lap.

“Work. Bakura, get off.” It was fine to snap at Bakura at least. He usually didn’t care. Especially when he was working up to getting Kaiba’s mind off of his work entirely. Then he seemed to think Kaiba’s yelling at him was more of a game.

Bakura smiled as Kaiba tugged his computer back into his lap and curled up along Kaiba’s side so that he could see the screen.

Kaiba tried to check through his calculations, but Bakura kept snuggling against him, distracting him and forcing him to start over.

There was no way he would be able to concentrate like this. He would have to try to give Bakura something to concentrate on other than hanging on him. “You never did tell him why you won’t duel me.”

Bakura shrugged one shoulder carelessly. “I only do it if I have to.” This was a strange change from the Bakura he had seen playing with Mokuba a few minutes ago.

“I would make it worth your while,” Kaiba said as he let his fingers brush Bakura’s hip. “I might let you have whatever you want tonight if you win. If you wanted to be on top for once.” Kaiba smirked, giving Bakura a chance to imagine that, since he didn’t intend to lose. “But if you lose you have to leave me alone.”

Bakura reached over and closed Kaiba’s laptop, pushing it carelessly out of his lap and onto the bed. “Why don’t we skip that and make a compromise,” he suggested.

“I don’t think so.” Kaiba knew what Bakura wanted. If he gave in to Bakura now there would be no going back afterwards. Bakura would distract him too much to get anything done. He reached for his computer, but Bakura caught his arm first.

“I’ll make it worth your while,” Bakura said. He bent down and nibbled on the hem of Kaiba’s shirt, suggesting what exactly he was going to do to fulfill that promise.

Kaiba could only watch silently as Bakura started to unzip his pants with his teeth. No matter how many times he saw them, Bakura’s mood swings always surprised him. They were almost like the changes Yugi went through, except Yugi reacted to a challenge, not to a chance to seduce somebody. If Yugi also did this in bed, Kaiba didn’t think he wanted to know.

Running his hand up the inside of Kaiba’s leg, Bakura nuzzled into the front of his pants. Kaiba groaned and twisted under him. He couldn’t tell if Bakura was simply tormenting him, or if he thought he could somehow get the pants unbuttoned this way.

Kaiba seized the back of Bakura’s shirt and yanked on it, pulling him up until they could at least look one another in the eye.

“If you really want,” Bakura purred, crawling up Kaiba’s body and pressing him back into the bed, “I could still top you.”

“No.”

“Suit yourself.” Bakura rolled over, taking Kaiba with him, so that Kaiba found himself sprawled on top of Bakura. Bakura pressed himself against Kaiba, starting the slow, almost imperceptible rhythm that Kaiba knew he would not be able to resist. Bakura wasn’t giving Kaiba time to complain about what he was doing.

Kaiba decided to just go with it. It wasn’t as if he minded doing this with Bakura. He’d been the one to pounce first his fair share of times, after all. If he really didn’t want Bakura’s distracting behavior, he wouldn’t be bringing Bakura home and letting him sleep in his bed.

Kaiba shifted his hips down into Bakura’s, speeding things up early. He savored the sound of Bakura’s gasp. It was rare that he got to hear something like that out of this Bakura.

“Want me to slow down?” Kaiba teased. Bakura silenced him with a firm kiss.

“Not now.” Bakura told him. Kaiba noted how Bakura only deigned to answer him after he’d had a chance to plunder his mouth with his tongue.

“Bakura,” Kaiba breathed into his ear as Bakura wiggled under him, trying to get into a better position. “Hold still so I can-” he got his hands into Bakura’s shirt, making him growl and arch, trying to get closer.

Kaiba twisted, trying to get better leverage to grind down into Bakura, when his hand bumped his forgotten laptop. He looked over and blinked in confusion as he tried to figure out why exactly he had thought it was a good idea to leave it there. Bakura had won, completely stealing his attention from his work yet again.

“My battery is going to run down,” Kaiba had to snarl practically in Bakura’s ear to get his attention.

Kaiba dragged himself away from Bakura long enough to shut down his computer and place it safely on his desk. Then he felt Bakura’s hands on his shoulders, pulling him back onto the bed.

“I’m going to make you forget about that damn computer for a while,” Bakura promised.


End file.
